The present invention pertains to networking systems and pertains particularly to a pluggable electrical transceiver module with a high density form factor.
Switches, routers and other networking devices often require many ports for connection to additional devices. The size and number of connectors for which ports are required can have an influence on size and shape of the network devices.
For example, switches that utilize the Gigabit Ethernet protocol can have 48, 60 or more ports. Within each port can be placed a transceiver module that includes a connector, printed circuit board (PCB) and housing. The transceiver module translates the data from a format suitable for the cable to a format suitable for the host system, and vice versa. Transceiver modules for use with fiber optic cable are known as xe2x80x9celectro-optic transceiver modulesxe2x80x9d. Electro-optic transceiver modules translate optical signals to electrical signals and vice-versa. Transceiver modules for use with electrical cable are known as xe2x80x9celectrical transceiver modulesxe2x80x9d. Electrical transceiver modules translate electrical signals from an electrical format suitable for electrical cable to another electrical format suitable for the host system, and vice versa. Typically, for the Gigabit Ethernet protocol, an electrical or optical cable with a suitable connector is used to connect to the switch, router or other network device.
Optical connectors that have a relatively narrow circumference, such as an MTRJ or LC optical connector, allow for network devices to have densely arranged ports. However, for switches that use electrical connectors that are larger in size, such as RJ 45 connectors, larger, less densely arranged ports have been required. This can result in network devices that require additional space to accommodate the bigger port size.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, a transceiver module is presented. The transceiver module is adapted to be plugged into a port cage within a host system. The transceiver module includes transceiver electronics and a connector attached to the transceiver electronics. The transceiver electronics are sized to fit within the port cage. The connector includes a module portion and a connector jack attached to the module portion. The module portion is sized to fit along with the transceiver electronics within the port cage. The connector jack is sized with dimensions too big to fit within the port cage. The connector jack remains out of the port cage when the transceiver module is placed within the port cage. The connector jack occupies an area larger than an opening of the port cage.